The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rhodohypoxis plant of hybrid origin, botanically known as Rhodohypoxis ‘Hil2008-02’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Hil2008-02’.
The Inventor selected the new cultivar as a unique seedling in 2005 in Kaatsheuvel, The Netherlands. The seedling arose from seeds sown from a mixture of seed collected and pooled from unnamed plants of hybrid Rhodohypoxis. 
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by root cuttings in in Kaatsheuvel, The Netherlands in 2006 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by root cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.